Memories of you
by raisuke143
Summary: What if Misaki had an amnesia from a car accident and the one who rescued him was Haruhiko? will Usagi and misaki's love continue? or Will misaki decided to be with his savior?
1. The accident

tHIS IS MY FRIST FAN FICTION!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! sorry about the writing I know it sucks...please give your reviews :)

_  
Chapter 1:  
The Accident

***Misaki's Point of View***

I couldn't wait anymore...I want to see Usagi-san...I don't know why but, I guess i love Usagi-san.A cold wind suddenly pass through my spin.I think I should accept the fact that i..i'm gay.

After the class is over, I quickly grab my bag and went to the gate."Huh...Usagi-san is late" I thought to a while, I decided to walk home."Maybe..he has an urgent meeting that he can't get out" I thought positively. Suddenly a car stopped in front of me."EEEEHHHHH?!? WHAT THE..." and before I finished my sentence the car door opened and it was none other than Usagi-ani.

"UsAGI- ANI?!?..WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!?" I started to is he here?!?.Usagi-san would surely won't be happy with before I could barely run, Usagi-ani Stopped me.

"HALT!" his voice was arrogant and cold.

I turned around and saw him staring at me with cold eyes.

"I didn't think I'd be able to see you even if i came here....is this what they call fate?"

seriously, even though Usagi-ani and Usagi-san have different personalities They both have completely messes up personalities!!

"Er....ah..um..Well it's good to see you again Haruhiko san.." I quickly turned around and said goodbye.I ran and ran as quickly as i could.I wasn't looking at the streets because of the fear of Usagi-ani coming after me. Then I saw a car running in front of me.I was hit by the car.I fell down then Everything starts to become dark,and it feels like something is running down my head. The room turns sideways...Am I dying??. My head couldn't function at the last thing I heard was people screaming and I saw a man running toward me. Is it Usagi-san??.I couldn't see his face, My eyes suddenly blurred and Then the darkness overpowered me.

***Haruhiko's point of view****

I didn't know what was going on.I saw him run away from he hate me so much?.His the only one person who made me feel this head and my heart told me to go after 's why I decided to go after him.I went back in the car ad told the driver to follow a few seconds of searching..I saw him on the was hit by a flowed heavily on his head.I run towards eyes were was dying.I grasp his body and cried."don't die!! I beg you misaki please....p-please don't die!!.Someone called the ambulance and they quickly took misaki to the hospital."His heart rate has need to take him to the emergency room now" The doctor said while running towards the emergency told me to wait.I started to head filled with your words,your scent.

-  
After a few hours of waiting the doctor got out of the doctor opened the door to the emergency room and walked towards me.

"His alright now".the doctor said happily.

"Thank god".I said to myself.

"He will wake up soon-I'll check him up regularly".

"Thank you,doctor".I was relived that Misaki was alright and that was all that mattered.

***Usagi-san's point of view***

It was already nighttime and Misaki is still not here.I tried to call his phone but no one answered.I went to his school but he's not there."Where is he???".I started to search the whole city."Where are you Misaki?!?".I started to panic.I called Takihiro and I told him you were missing.

"WHAT MISAKI IS MISSING?!?".takihiro shouted on the phone.

"Yeah,do you know where he is??".I told him calmly,hiding my fear.

"No i don't know where he is-where could he be?!?"He starting to panic.

"I'm looking for him at the moment,call me again if something came up okay?"

" make sure Misaki will be alright".He told me with seriousness in his voice.

"I won't stop until I find him, I promise". I told him with assurance.

"Misaki, wait for me... I will find you..if it's the last thing i'll ever do".

***Haruhiko's point of view***

I waited in the is still surely looks like a sleeping and innocent ?? why do you have to be with akihiko??? If only you have met me first before akihiko then things might go the other way would love me and I would love you.I stared at him for quite a long his finger tips started to his eyes slowly lit eyes were staring at the he saw me with curious was not what i expected.

"W-Where am I???".He asked curiously.

"Where at the hospital you had a car accident."I told him calmly.

"Oh....um...who are you???...and..um who am I??".

My face went blank.  
Misaki doesn't remember who he is.  
Misaki have an amnesia?!?

TBC

yatta!!!My first junjou fanfic!!! Please review!! 


	2. The awakening

Chapter 2 The awakening

***Haruhiko's point of view***

Misaki had an 's what the doctors told me.

FLASHBACK:

"He had an amnesia".the doctor told me calmly."It was caused by the accident.I cannot tell when his memories would come back but, at least he would still be the same."

I was having amnesia...Maybe this is a gift from Misaki cannot remember Akihiko then, there would be a chance for me to be with would be together.

As I got into the room, I saw Misaki looking at the t.v.

"Your back!"He said smiling warmly at me.

"I just talk to the doctor, he told me that you can already go home."I told him.

"oh,..um..H-Haruhiko-san..I don't know where I live."He said with a shade of pink on his face.

"Don't worry, you'll be staying with me."I told him as I ruffled his hair.I always want to do that to him.

"R-REally?!? Thank you very much Haruhiko-san!!!".His smile was so is so is so lucky to have met him first.

"Sure, no problem."I said with a smile on my face. I rarely smile on , I'm cold to people.I guess, Misaki is the only one who makes me smile.

"Wow..Haruhiko-san's smile is very warm".He said.

I turned .

***Akihiko's point of view***

It's already 3 weeks seen misaki was gone. I couldn't think clearly Misaki...where are you...I Need you...more than anything in the world.

***Misaki's point of view***

As we got out of the hospital Haruhiko-san told me that we need to go to the store and buy some stuff.

"What stuff Haruhiko-san??"I told him curiosly.

"well,you do need some clothes".Haruhiko chuckled.

"Oh...okay..thank you".I was is such a nice might look like a cold and uncaring person but deep inside he's such a great guy.

As I got into the car I started to wonder if Haruhiko-san knows about my past.I mean, he was the one who save me, he knows my name, so maybe he knows about my past.

"Haruhiko-san...ano...can you tell me about my past???".I asked him with pleading eyes.

"Well..I..know just a little about you.I know that your parents died when you are a kid and well- you live by yourself."His eyed were far off he was hiding something.

"Oh..okay".I decided to drop it I was thinking too much.

"Um..how did we met??".I asked him curiously.

"we met in a train helped me to get a ticket since it was my first time to ride a train."He said as he chuckled softly.

"Really??".I was is such a swell makes me remind of I can't remember who it is.I feel like i'm missing important.

________________________________________________

After a while of walking and buying stuff at the mall We went to his we got to his house I couldn't believe was big.

"Wow!!!your house is huge!!!...are we still in japan???"I said excitedly.

He chuckled and said "This will be your house from now on."

When we got inside the house we were greeted by some maids and a butler.

"Welcome home...Misaki-kun?!?" The butler said with his mouth wide open.

"Eh?!? you know me?!?".I told him. How could this guy know me???Have I been here before???.

"Tanaka...Misaki is here to stay with us so please arrange his room" Haruhiko said eyes looks like he was about to kill.

"y-yes, young master". He hurriedly run off.

"Misaki, I hope your stay here would be pleasant".

"He knows me..H-Have i been here before???".I told him.

"Yes, I have invited you here once".

"Oh".I have been here before...Was I an important person to Haruhiko-san??.

***Haruhiko's point of view*  
I couldn't tell him the he knew the truth he would immediately leave me and go back to Akihiko...I couldn't let that happen.I love him. He is mine. And mine alone.


	3. The dream

Memories of you

disclaimer:I do not own jumjou romantica even if I wanted to....(sigh)

Warning: sorry again about the grammar..gomenasai

chapter 3 The times we spent together

***Haruhiko's point of view***

I'm afraid to wake up.I'm afraid that the last few days was just been a mere dream.I was afraid that the person I love the most was not with I couldn't be in bed all , I got up, went to the bathroom, showered, got dressed and went I got down, I was shocked to see a teenage boy in front of me.

"Ohayou, Haruhiko-san!!"The boy in front of smiled happily.

I quickly got over the shocked that came over me and said "Ohayou, Misaki-kun did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, I slept very comfortably..."He went quite for the moment.

"What is it?? You need anything else??" I asked worried.

"Oh no!! I-I just want to thank you for letting me stay at your mansion." He was blushing.

I chuckled this kid is something.

"No problem, stay as long as you like."I said warmly.

I couldn't believe was the fist time that I smile for many my life I thought that it was only misery and suffering but this kid gave me a chance to live happily.

Tanaka also noticed my sudden change.

"Young master,I'm glad about your change of attitude...but when will you tell Misaki-kun the truth???.He has every right to know the truth...What about Akihiko-sama???".He whispered quietly on my ear so that Misaki wouldn't be able to and was in his eyes.

"I will fix that problem later on,you don't need to remind me."I said coldly.

"Yes...Of course.."He went away immediately.

Breakfast was quiet,But the atmosphere was peaceful.

"Haruhiko-san,do I come to school??"He suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Well...yes, you do come to school"I told him.i'm not sure to tell him this part of the truth.

"Really??"He said curiously.

"Yes,you went to M university and even though you're struggling..you try your best to suceed."I said staring at him.

"I'm a university student?!?, wow that's so cool!!."He said excitedly.

"Um...Haruhiko-san c-can I go to the university tomorrow??".He asked me with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can, I have to speak with your professors about your condition."I said with seriousness."I'll do the preparations today so, let's enjoy the day."

"Okay!!!Thank you Haruhiko-san".He smiled.

I smiled as I stared at Misaki. He is like the sun - He has this positive energy that always makes you happy.

-  
As we finished dinner, I told him that I still have work to do and have to leave him.

"I'll be fine Haruhiko-san, don't worry"He told me repetitively.

"Okay...I'll come back later."I said to him.

and as I got into the car he shouted "Goodbye!!".I smiled as the car started to 're like a married couple.

***Misaki's point of view***

As Haruhiko-san went to work I was stranded in this super big boring.

I decided to explore the I explore the house I noticed a room upstairs.I thought it was some kind of attic, that's why I look I walk around I noticed a I read the contents of the notebook, I was moved by the was a good story but it has a sad , The author of the story was unknown.

"Who could have written this story?"I wondered.

and then,suddenly the door flew was a Tanaka-san.

"Misaki-kun, you shouldn't be here"said Tanaka.

"OOH!! SORRY!!! I'M REALLY SORRY!!! I'LL WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN!!"i cried.

"Relax, It's okay 's just go down for a cup of tea and some cakes."said Tanaka.

"O-Okay".I stammered.

When we got down I didn't noticed that I brought along the notebook.

"Is there something wrong misaki-kun???"Tanaka asked suddenly out of the blue.

"UM..nothing..I-i'm just tired so...I think I'll go to bed now.."I said.

I dash to my room, and jumped onto the bed.I hid the notebook on the bottom of the all of a sudden I felt sleepy and darkness went over me.

_  
***The dream***

I was walking into an unfamiliar looks like a I walk into the house, I saw a I opened the door I saw a has silver , I couldn't see his face.I walked towards him and I-I hugged him.

"Misaki.."He whipered in my voice was for the first time..I felt truly safe.

_  
***Haruhiko's point of view***

I went to Misaki's school and talked to his said that they will take extra care of better take care of I finished my conversation with them, I went out of the office and saw Misaki's friend...I and that guy always hang out together.I walk toward him and I talked to him.

"Are you Misaki's friend???"I asked him.

"Yes,and you are??"The guy asked.

"Usami Haruhiko"i said coldly.

"Usami???"he said shocked.

"Yes,and I need to tell you something...Misaki had an amnesia.I need you to take care of him."I ignored his expression.

"Whaat?!?w-why are you taking care of him how about Usami Akihiko?!?"He this guy knows akihiko and misaki's relationship.

"Akihiko doesn't know Misaki is with me so if you tell him this there will be consequences."I said coldly.

"O-okay."He snickered.

"What's so funny?!?"I asked him.

"Nothing.."he said.

"Okay then I will leave Misaki in your care.

I left the university.I kept thinking of Misaki.I want to see him soon.

***Sumi's point of view***

With Misaki having amnesia I can finally have Usami-san...and I bet that guy who talked to me wants Misaki for himself...This is intresting.

***Usagi's point of view***

It has been days and I can't still find you.I decided to go to your university and talked with your senpai.

"Do you know where Misaki is?!?"I asked him angrily.

"Ohh...Didn't he left you a note???Eehh..."He said smilingly.

"What note are you talking about"I said to I hate this guy.

"He left you..He said that he didn't want a guy like you who always harass him...and since your a good friend of his brother he went away quietly without disturbing anyone."He said.

"No..I-I don't believe you..."I was shocked...Misaki could never do that to me.

"He did, he even told me that he never want a perverted man like you holding him..."He snickered.

Misaki...Why..Why did you do this to me....

suddenly Sumi went closer to me and said;

"now that he's gone, why don't you just give yourself to me".

_________________________________________________ Editor's note:

Thank you very much for your comments and suggestions!!! I love you guys!! and I will give my best to give you a good story.(_)

FIGHTING!!


	4. being with you

Disclaimer:

I do not own junjou Romantica.... crap...I want to....

Warning:

Sorry about the errors...gomenasai.T_T

chapter 4:

Being with you

***Haruhiko's point of view***

As I walk in front of the door, our butler, Tanaka, greeted me.

"Welcome Home, Young Master, said Tanaka who was eyeing me suspiciously.

Where is Misaki?? I asked immediately.

Oh, Misaki-kun is currently sleeping in his room, said Tanaka.

I quickly went to Misaki s bedroom where I saw him lying on the center of the bed. The pale light illuminates on his flawless skin. His dark brown hair softly touches the pillows. Misaki looks like a sleeping angel. I never thought that an angel could look this good.

As I look at this angel I notice that he was crying. Why would he cry??? Did something happen while I was gone? I need to know the answer soon.

***Misaki s point of view***

I woke up feeling my body being shaken. As I tried to look around, I saw Haruhiko-san trying to wake me up. I can feel his breath reaching through me. But instead of being calm, I felt suddenly scared. I felt that something is just not right like I was not meant to be here.

H-Haruhiko-san? W-what are you doing here?? I asked startled.

Misaki what s wrong??? Did something happen to you??? He asked worryingly.

Eh??? Why do you say that??? I asked.

You re crying in your sleep. He said seriously.

I -I was crying, I said quietly. Why would I cry?? Is it because of the dream??? And who is that man in my dream??? I need to know the answers to my question, and the only one who can answer this question is Haruhiko-san. I need to get these answers. Before I could say anything, He suddenly spoke,

Misaki I want to say something very important to you. He whispered quietly.

W-What is it Haruhiko-san??? I asked him. My heart rapidly beats loudly.

I love you Misaki, and I want you to accept me He said quietly.

My mind went blank all of a sudden. I couldn t think. Haruhiko-san loves me?!?.

Haruhiko-san I m not sure what I feel about you. I said to him quietly. Please give me more time to think about it.

We we re quiet for a moment. I kept thinking on how would Haruhiko-san react? Will he be angry at me? Be sad? I hope I don t cause any trouble. At least I m sure about that.

Okay Misaki. Let me prove to you on how much I love you. He said while looking at me with seriousness in his face.

Haruhiko-san? I said confusingly.

Give me at least a week. And I will prove to you on how much I love you. Please answer me after a week. He said.

He looks at me in the eyes and said, I will always love you.

_  
Editor's note:

Here it is chapter 4!!! I really hope you would like this chapter. I showed here the gentle side of Usagi-ani. In my point of view I think that Usagi-ani is a good person at heart...He only lacks social interaction with people and of course he takes things that aren't his.

As for Usagi-san and Sumi senpai I will write about them on the next chapter...Just wait okay ^^

My schedule is really hectic this past few stuff...That's why when I go home from school, I instantly dropped down the sofa and sleep.

I will try to update chapter 5 soon!! Oh yeah... Thank you for your great reviews!!! I'll try my best to give exciting stories in the future so please give your reviews!!!! 


	5. The date

Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica

Warning: I am very sorry about the errors.

Chapter 5

Date

***Misaki s point of view***

I woke up at exactly 9:00am. Today is a very important day in my life. I m going on a date with Haruhiko-san. I don t exactly know if I have ever been on a date since I have amnesia. I m also uncertain if dating Haruhiko-san is the right thing to do. Suddenly, someone knock on the door of my room. It was Tanaka-san.

Misaki-kun, I see that you are already awake. He said while looking at me head to toe.

Uh . yeah, I just got up. I said feeling awkward.

I brought the clothes Haruhiko-san bought for you for your date. He said staring intently on my face.

T thanks, Tanaka-san I said to him quietly.

Your welcome. I will now prepare your breakfast downstairs. He said. He quickly closed the door and went downstairs.

As I got out of bed, I quickly went into the bathroom and took a shower. After a warm shower, I got dressed on the suit Haruhiko-san gave me.

Will this be okay I asked myself.

I went down towards the dining hall and I saw Haruhiko-san looking at me with sparkling eyes.

You look good on that suit, Misaki. He commented.

I blushed unable to say anything to him. I sat on the chair and started to eat the food without looking at Haruhiko-san. Why do he have to say something so embarrassing?

He chuckled and said I planned everything perfectly so I hope you would enjoy our date today.

O-okay I stammered.

After we finished our breakfast, we got out of the mansion and got into the car. I was so embarrassed that I couldn t even look at him. We sat there silently, unable to talk to each other. I tried to break the awkward silence between us by cracking a joke. But failing miserably. I hope that this would be a good day for us. I prayed.

After a few minutes of awkward silence we we re already at our destination.

Where are we Haruhiko-san I asked curiously.

You ll see, He said excitedly.

Waah!! This is place is amazing Haruhiko-san I said excitedly. There were fishes all over the place with vibrant coral surround the place. On the ceiling, were filled with aquatic animals that some I have never seen before.

I made this place . He said quietly.

Wow! You re very talented Haruhiko-san!! I said to him as I smile brightly to him.

I can see that you really like this place, Misaki He chuckled.

Yes! I really like it Haruhiko-san! I said to him.

As we looked around I saw a sign that shows penguins. I immediately got excited and asked Haruhiko-san if we could go there.

Please Haruhiko-san can we go there??? I asked him eagerly.

He ruffled my hair and said Of course, Misaki. Anything for you.

When we got to the room of the penguins I saw birds in tuxedos swimming in the water.

Kawaii! I said excitingly.

I looked at Haruhiko-san but he wasn t looking at the penguins. Instead, he was looking towards two guys. Haruhiko-san s eyes suddenly look like he was about to kill.

Haruhiko-san, what s wrong? I asked him anxiously.

Then both man met our glances. And I saw the other guy was looking at me shockingly.

Misaki?? That man said. He knows me?? But I don t even know the guy.

Akihiko, It s nice to see you again Haruhiko-san suddenly spoke coldly. Like he was not really happy to see this Akihiko guy.

Haruhiko. Akihiko said coldly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Editor's note:

I'm really sorry!! This chapter is really short. I was really tired... I couldn't think straight. That is the reason why I hate dancing. It takes all of my energy. I couldn't even dance for crying out loud!! I have no hand-eye coordination!! But...for the school's sake I will try my best not to look like a fool in front of everyone else, so please understand my current situation. Please review!! I would like to know who do you want Misaki to end up with Haruhiko or Akihiko??? 


	6. Meeting you

Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica…

Warning: Don't say I didn't warn you about my grammars…

Memories of you

Chapter 6: Meeting again

***Misaki's point of view:***

We were quiet for a long time. Haruhiko-san's aura was very dark and I think everyone in the room can feel his dark aura.

"It's nice to see you again, dear brother," said Haruhiko.

"Why are you here?" shouted Akihiko.

"Please don't cause a scandal around here…especially in front of my date." Said Haruhiko. Then, he suddenly put his right arm around my waist and kissed me. It was short but it was really intense. I could feel his tongue sliding through my mouth. He smirked at Akihiko and said to me "Misaki, why don't you wait at the car."

"O – Okay…" I stammered. Shocked at the turn of events.

I looked at Akihiko guy. He was looking at me with angry eyes. He really scared me. I got out of the aquarium and I got into the car.

"What did I do to make him look at me like that?" I thought to myself. "Why did Haruhiko-san kissed me in front of them?" It was really embarrassing. Thinking is really tiring me out. That's why I decided to wait Haruhiko-san to answer my questions.

***Haruhiko's point of view***

As Misaki got out of the aquarium, I looked at Akihiko with cold eyes. His hair was covering his eyes.

"Please, don't meet Misaki ever again" I told him coldly.

"Don't worry…"He said coldly. "I won't bother him."

He walked out of the aquarium leaving the other guy I met at the university.

"Matte! Akihiko-san!" He said running towards Akihiko.

I was still for a while. I guess this will stop him. I want Misaki to be mine…and only mine.

***Usagi's point of view***

I couldn't believe it. Misaki betrayed me. Why would he do that to me? I love him more than anything in this world and all he could give me was this? I felt sadness, pain and Rage for Misaki. That's what I was to him?

Sumi suddenly run towards me and said "Don't worry Akihiko-san, I will always be with you…I'll never leave you…"

I don't care anymore. I want Misaki.

Suddenly, Sumi kissed me on the lips. After a few seconds we broke up and he said " So, I guess your mine now." He smirked.

***Misaki's point of view***

I waited for a few minutes. Even though I don't want to think about what happened earlier, I still couldn't get it out of my head. My heart tells me that I did something wrong but I don't know what I had done wrong.

I saw Haruhiko-san went out of the aquarium and went into the car.

'So…" I started, trying to make a conversation.

"I'm very sorry, Misaki" He said to me. His eyes were full of sadness.

"It's okay!" I told him cheerfully. "Shall we continue our date?" I told him. I guess I will ask him later. A date is a date. I shouldn't ruin it.

He looked at me with wide eyes then, he chuckled. "Okay"

I smiled and I guess I made the atmosphere good again.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the restaurant. It was already nighttime. As we got inside Haruhiko-san quietly said to the waiter "I want a table for two outside the garden"

The waiter bowed down at him and led us outside. As we got outside the garden I couldn't believe my eyes. There were lights everywhere glowing like stars. There was soft music. There was also a fountain. It was completely magical. I felt like I was in a fairytale.

Haruhiko-san led me towards my seat. As I sat, Haruhiko-san was staring at me with sincere eyes. I blushed. I was completely embarrassed.

He chuckled and said " So, Misaki do you like the place?"

"Yes, I really like it Haruhiko-san! Thanks for bringing me here!" I said to him cheerfully. Haruhiko-san is really nice. I'm very lucky that Haruhiko-san was the one who saved me.

He chuckled and said, "I'm really glad that you like it".

The waiter came back with the champagne. He opened it and pours it on our glasses.

"Let's enjoy the night," said Haruhiko-san as he was smiling towards me.

"Okay!" I said smiling back at him.

While eating I stared at Haruhiko-san. He was enjoying himself. I guess it's time to ask him my questions.

"Umm..Haruhiko-san" I said while searching for the right words.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Who was that two guys we met at the aquarium?" I asked him. He looked at me seriously and said

"The guy with silver hair was my brother, Akihiko Usami…the other guy was his boyfriend…at least that's what I think." He said seriously.

"Ohh…"I said to him.

"Is something bothering you? " He asked. He was concerned at me.  
"Nothing!" I said to him cheerfully.

I couldn't tell him. I think that he would only lie to me. I need to find out who is this Akihiko guy. I need to ask Akihiko myself.

We quietly ate. After we got out of the restaurant I suddenly became very tired. As we got into the car, I was already half conscious.

"Sleep." Haruhiko said to me while gently touching my hair. Before I knew it, I was already asleep.

***Haruhiko's point of view***

I watched him as he slept on my lap. He really looks like an angel. He was very warm and soft.

When we got home, I carried him princess style and put him gently on his bed. He was already sound asleep. I sat besides his sleeping form. I want this angel to be mine forever.

"I'll never give you up Misaki…I promised you." I said to him.

I want to sleep with him but I'm afraid that I might freak him out. I got out of his room and went into my own bedroom. This was the best day of my life. I hope it will last forever.

***Usagi's point of view***

"Misaki..." That's all that I can think of inside my head. I love him very much but I guess that he doesn't feel the same way for me.

I will continue to live on without Misaki. I hope he is happy wherever he is. Goodbye Misaki.


	7. Doubts

Memories of you

Chapter 7: Doubts

***Misaki's Point of view****************************************************************************************************

Dream:  
"No…don't go away. Please don't leave me," I said as I tried to reach him. I couldn't reach him. He was walking away from me.

"No! Don't go! Please! Wait! " I shouted. My hands were trying to reach him. I want to see him. I want to touch him.

He turned around and looked at me. "Goodbye Misaki" he said as he walks away from me.

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked the man but he was gone. I was alone in this darkness and no one was there to comfort me.

End Dream

I woke up. The sun shined brightly on my face. It was such a nice day. My body was shaking. I couldn't stop myself. 'It was just a dream" I told myself but it scared the hell out of me. That man in my dreams was haunting me. I don't know who he is but why do I feel like I need to find that man? He was sad and alone. Just like me. My memories are still not coming back. I need to know my past. I need to know the answers. I need to know who is the man in my dreams.

As I got out of bed, I went straight to the bathroom. I took a shower and got out. After I got dressed, I went down to have some breakfast.

I saw Haruhiko-san sitting on the table with a phone on his hands. He was talking to someone.

"Don't let him see Misaki again" said Haruhiko in an angry voice.

"I don't care whatever you do…just don't let Akihiko…" said Haruhiko. He noticed me and he quickly shut the phone and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Good morning Haruhiko-san! I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I just got down." I said while I prayed that he didn't know that I heard his phone conversation.

"Good Morning Misaki. Did you sleep well?" He asked calmly. I guess my prayer is answered.

"Yes. Yesterday was fun." I told him as I stared down at the food.

"It was nice that you enjoyed it." He said.  
After a moment of silence his phone suddenly rang. I look at him as he answered his call.

"Yes...I'll be right there" He said coldly. He closed the phone and he looked at me silently.

"I'm sorry Misaki but I have to leave you…I have an urgent meeting to attend to." He said.

"It's okay Haruhiko-san," I said to him. This is my chance to speak to that Akihiko guy.

"I'll be back soon." He said.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully as I waved goodbye to him.

I need to get house of this house now. I need to find the answers and the only way to find the answers to my past is by searching for this Akihiko guy. Haruhiko-san is hiding something from me. He doesn't really want me to know about my past. He is hiding me from the truth.

I grabbed my wallet and went out of the house. I'm not sure where will I look for Akihiko but I need to find him.

As I was walking on the street, I saw a large bear was displayed on a toy store. I stared at the bear for a moment. Then my head suddenly started to hurt. "I need to find him," I told myself. I suddenly felt my world was spinning. I couldn't see the road anymore. Before I knew it I fainted but I didn't fall on the ground. A man was able to catch me. I couldn't see his face. Then darkness came over me.

***Usagi's point of view*****************************************************************************************************

As I was walking on the streets I kept thinking about Misaki. My Misaki. I remember his smile, his laughter, and his pain. "I need to stop thinking about him" I told myself. He left me and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't even fight for him. I love him and I let him go.

As I kept walking I saw Misaki standing in front of a store. He looked pale. As I went toward him, he suddenly collapses luckily; I was able to catch him on time.

"Misaki!" I shouted at him.

He was unconscious. He looked so pale. What happened to him? Did my brother do something to him? I lifted Misaki and carried him home. Our home. The home Misaki left.

When we got into the penthouse, I put Misaki in my room. I look at his sleeping face. He looked So peaceful. He looked like a sleeping angel.

"Misaki" I whispered into his ear.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked him. "Did I do something to make you leave me?"  
He was still sleeping. Why do I keep bothering to speak to a sleeping person? I left the room and went downstairs. I decided to watch some television while I waited to Misaki to wake up.

***Misaki's POV**********************************************************************************************************

When I woke up my head started to hurt. Where am I? As I look around I was shocked. The room was big and it was filled with toys. Is this a child's room?" I asked myself. As I started to get up, I felt nauseous. What the hell happened to me? Where am I? As I slowly walked towards the door I heard a noise downstairs. As I walk slowly downstairs the noise was coming from the living room. I carefully looked into the living room and I saw him. It was none other than Akihiko.

He noticed that I was awake and he walked towards me. I felt scared but at the same time I felt like I want to hug this guy.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. He is concerned? Well, that's a surprise.

"Uh…yeah…I think so" I said. The truth is that I don't feel so good. My head was killing me and I couldn't stand anymore.

"Do you need to sit down?" he asked.

"I guess so," I said to him.

He went into the kitchen and he came back with a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." He said as he handed me the water.

"Thanks…" I muttered.

We were quiet for a moment. I couldn't help but feel calm in this house. It felt like home.

"So…"He started.

"Why did you collapse on the street?" He asked me. His hair was covering his eyes so I couldn't help to wonder if he was staring at me or not.

"Um…. I don't actually know…" I said to him." I can get easily tired." I couldn't tell him that I fainted because of the bear incident. Speaking of that bear, I felt oddly familiar about that bear. I suddenly noticed that beside me was a bear with the exact same size as the bear on the store.

I looked at the bear. Why do I feel nostalgic? This entire house makes me feel nostalgic. Maybe this man can tell me about my past.

And before I could speak he suddenly said to me.  
"Can you please get out of this house?" He said quietly.

I was still for a moment. No please don't let me leave. I want to be here. I feel safe here. Please don't let me leave.

"I need to talk to you first." I said quietly.

"What do you need? Do you want me to suffer more?" He asked me. He was angry. He was in pain. What did I do wrong?

"What the hell are you saying? I didn't do anything to you! I – I " I stammered. I was angry with this guy. I want him to suffer?!? What the hell is his problem?

Before he could even say anything the door suddenly flew open. It was Haruhiko-san and the other guy that was on the aquarium with Akihiko-san.

"Misaki!" said Haruhiko-san. He rushed to my side and he hugged me.

"H-Haruhiko-san? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Your senpai saw you faint on the street and he told me that you were saved by my brother." He said

"Senpai?" I asked.

"Yo! Misaki!" he said cheerfully.

Who is he?? Do I know him? I was confused. I couldn't think straight.

I was getting confused by the moment. My head started to hurt again. I fell down and darkness pulled me in again.

***Usagi-san POV***

I kept staring at Misaki. What the hell was wrong with him? It feels like he doesn't know anything. Haruhiko noticed my silence and said, "We better get going." He said as he lifted Misaki and they went straight to the door.

Then before Haruhiko walk out, Misaki suddenly woke.

"Wh- where am I?" He said.

"Misaki! Your awake!" said Haruhiko.

Suddenly Misaki put his arms to Haruhiko and cried.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

a/n: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO GIVE YOU A GOOD STORY!!.

SO please be patient with me!! hehehe!! if you have any suggestions you can always PM ME. :)

Your reviews gives me inspiration so please give more reviews so that i can update the story faster hehehehe XD


	8. Truth

Memories of you  
Chapter 8: Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica in any way…(sobs)

***Haruhiko's POV***

He was crying and I couldn't stop it. His eyes were already puffy and red.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He just kept crying and crying. I don't know what to do anymore.

"Please! Let the nightmare stop!! I don't want to be lonely anymore!" He cried.

"Misaki! Relax! Nobody will leave you I promise," I said to him as I hug him tightly on my arms.

After a few minutes of crying, Misaki suddenly fell asleep.

"We should go now," I said coldly as I picked Misaki.

Suddenly, Akihiko slammed me on the wall. He looked like he was going to kill me. I looked at him coldly.

"What the hell did you do to him?" He shouted.

Sumi tried to stop Akihiko but he failed miserably.

I guess I couldn't hide it anymore. But I will never give Misaki up to you. Never.

"Please let go of me…I will tell you what's wrong with him." I said quietly. I pick Misaki up and put him on the couch. I sat down and looked at them coldly.

"Misaki had an amnesia." I said to them quietly. "He doesn't remember anyone. I found him lying on the ground covered with blood and I took him to the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell this to me?" he asked me.

"I didn't tell you this because you might scare him. He is very fragile right now. I cannot let you take him while he is like this." I said to him coldly. "Look what happened to him. He became hysterical and scared because of you!"

"This is all your fault Akihiko. Why don't you stop acting like a kid?!?" I shouted.

He was quiet. His hair was covering his eyes.

"I can take care of him better than you can." I continued.

"Let him go, Usami-san," said Sumi.

***Usagi's POV***

Misaki had amnesia and I wasn't there to comfort him. I wasn't there to look out for him. Why does the world doesn't want us to be together? I failed him. Haruhiko's right.

"Leave now…" I said quietly.

I left the room and went into my office. I locked it and I went to my desk. I love Misaki with all my heart and I don't want to scare him. I will always be there for him. Always.

***Misaki POV***

"You have to remember" The voice said to me.

"What do I have to remember? Please…I'm confuse, I don't know what to do." I said to the voice.

"You must remember Misaki… you have to remember him…"The voice said silently.

"Wait, please tell me…"I said. Trying to reach out the voice.

I woke up with a start. I had the most terrifying nightmare in my entire life. The man in my dreams was leaving me behind. I couldn't stop him. I was scared. I want to see him.

I notice that I was already in the mansion. I tried to remember the details yesterday. I was walking and I saw…Akihiko-san. Then I fainted. The details were suddenly faint.

"Misaki…" A voice called out.

I looked at the door and I saw Haruhiko-san walking towards me with a breakfast tray on his hands.

"Haruhiko-san! Oh! Is this for me?" I asked him. My stomach started to grumble. I was very hungry.

"Yes, Eat up" he said lovingly.

"Okay!" I said to him cheerfully.

After eating a wonderful breakfast Haruhiko-san told me to rest.

"O – Okay I will, I promise" I told him quietly. I really don't want to sleep. I want answers. But I guess Haruhiko-san will never answer my questions truthfully. That's why I need to know it by myself.

"I got to go now." He said to me sadly. "I still have work to do".

"Okay." I said to him.

Before he walked out of my room he suddenly said to me. " Misaki, don't go outside okay."

"I will," I said.

When Haruhiko-san was already gone, I took a shower and dressed quickly. As I tried to open the door, it was locked. What the hell?

'Excuse me! Please open the door!" I said shouted.

"Haruhiko-san ordered us not to let you out of your room." The man said. His voice was rough.

"Eh…"I thought. Why would Haruhiko-san not allow me to go out? What the hell is happening?

"Please go back," the other man said.

I slammed the door and I looked at the window. "There must be some way to get out of this room." I thought.

No good. The ground is too far away. I can't jump from here.

I tried to beg the two security guards to let me out but I failed miserably.

It's no use. I cannot go out. As my mind starts to wonder I started to think about the man in my dreams.  
Why do I feel like I seen him before? I thought. As I start to think more I suddenly realized something. I did saw him before! It was Akihiko-san! I was so stupid that I didn't think realize it before.

My head started to hurt again. Akihiko…no that's not what I call him…. what name do I call him. I thought to myself. What do I call him? I can't remember. Oh god, let me remember something.

Then God answered my prayer. I did remember something. His name…I know his name….Usagi-san. That is the name I call him. Usagi-san.

I started to cry. How can I forget him? He was my world…oh god, usagi-san I need to come back to him!

"Please let me out!! I need to get back to Usagi-san!! " I shouted as I slam the door. "Please open the damn door!!" Usagi-san. Help me.

A/N: Oh yeah, I would like to apologize if this chapter is really short...My family and I decided to help the people who suffered on typhoon "Ondoy" by giving out relief goods.... so please forgive me.....that's why i can't make the chapter any longer...T_T

I dedicate this chapter to those people whose lives were damage because of the typhoon "Ondoy"...Please pray for those people who have died in this terrible disaster. Please.

Thanks for your reviews everyone!!!(Bows)


	9. Going away

Chapter 9: Going away

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica in any way…sighs

***Misaki's POV***

I kept waiting. Waiting for Usagi-ani to open the door and set me free. I want to go back to Usagi-san's arms again. I want to feel his gentle caresses and hear his sweet voice.

"Usagi-san…" I let out a sob. I missed him more than anything in the world. How could I be so stupid forgetting him? He was my one and only. I know it sounds cheesy. I don't even have the guts to tell that to him.

I sighed as I look towards the window. It was already nighttime. I wonder what is he doing now? Is he looking for me?

Then a sudden gush of fear went through me. What if Usagi-san hates me now? What will I do?

I cried quietly on the corners of the bed. My world felt like it was shattering into pieces.

Then, the door suddenly flew open. It was none other that Usagi-ani.

***Haruhiko's POV***

I went towards Misaki. He suddenly looked at me coldly and said "Why are you here? What more do you want Usagi-ani?" I was shocked at the sentence. He became cold to me and he no longer calls me Haruhiko…he was back with that stupid "Usagi-ani."

"Misaki…I" I tried to speak to him softly. All I ever wanted was for him to love me.

"Stop! Don't you ever talk to me! Why did you lie to me? I – I want you to take me home! I want to see Usagi –san! " He cried.

His cries were a stab in my heart. But I have to be strong. I am doing this for him.

"I will never take you to him again. You will come with me to England and you will never see him again." I stared at him, as his eyes were full of tears. "N –No! You can't do that!" he ran towards me and clutched my shirt. "Please! Don't do this to me! Don't take me away!!' He cried.

Another stab shot through my chest. This was too much for me to handle. I'm sorry Misaki. I am a truly selfish person for doing this for you.

I shoved his hands away from my shirt and stared at him. "We will leave tomorrow morning"

"NO!! Please don't do this!" Misaki cried as he tried to clutch my shirt.

I moved away from him and went directly towards the door. I closed it immediately as I hear Misaki's painful cries.

I'm sorry Misaki.

A/N : hello everyone!! sorry for the long update! This chapter was the shortest chapter I've ever done!! So i'm really sorry!

Anyway, I'll try to update soon okay... Please give your reviews on this one.

There will be an unexpected twist on the next chapter so please wait patiently.  
Oh yeah, I'LL give Usagi-san's pov next chapter.

Give your reviews okay? (puppy dog eyes)

See you soon!!


	10. the weak and the strong

**Memories of you**

Chapter 10: I'll save you

*****Usagi-san POV*****

_"Misaki!!" I shouted as I ran towards my green-eyed lover._

I tried to grasp him with my hands, but he kept slipping away from me.

"Misaki!" I stood there in silence. He glanced towards me and said " I love you always".

Then, he suddenly disappeared.

I woke up with a start. _It was just a nightmare_, I told myself.

I looked towards the clock. "_It was only 7:00 in the morning_."

After I got into the shower and dressed up, and went downstairs to get a glass of water.

_"Damn brother_ "I cursed quietly. I'm sure Haruhiko is taking advantage of Misaki's amnesia. He was the one who took my Misaki away from me.

As I drank the water, the door suddenly flew open. It was none other than my Editor.

"AKIHIKO, GOOD MORNING!!" she shouted as she slammed the door open. _How could anyone be so hyper in the morning?_ I thought to myself.

"So, where is the manuscript?" she smiled sweetly.

"I'm not finish yet," I told her. Not bothering to notice her growing dark aura. "Misaki had an amnesia." I told her quickly. I do not want to fight with my editor right now, especially when all I think about is my Misaki.

She raised her eyebrow and said " Then why are you here?"

"I need to finish the manuscript." I simply told her.

She looked at me disappointingly and said " Don't you care about Misaki?"

I glared at her. She, of all people should know that I care for Misaki more than anything else in this world.  
"Of course, I care for him!!" I shouted at her. This is my first time loosing my cool façade." You don't know how much I care for him!! But…he doesn't remember me…I-I" I stared down the floor. I was being my weak old self again.

Suddenly. A hand flew and slapped me on the face. "Don't be such a weakling!! If you truly care for Misaki, then you should go and get him back!! Don't be like this!! You are more than that!

Those words truly stabbed me in the heart. She was right. I should get my Misaki back.

I instantly grabbed my coat and looked at Aizawa.

"You know, for an editor you could really give some useful advice" I smiled as I left the house.

As I was leaving, I could still hear Aizawa's voice "Good luck"

I smiled and got into my car. I shouldn't be my old weak self again. I am much stronger now, and I know that my lover is waiting for me to rescue him.

I smirked at that thought. _You are so dead, my brother. I would not let you take anything away from me again._

And so, I drove towards the Usami mansion.

A/N: Hello everyone!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!!

USAGI-SAN IS BACK! AND WANTs HIS MISAKI BACK!

i'll update soon so, please give your reviews!!

JA NE!!

USAGI-SAN IS LIKE A PRINCE TRYING TO SAVE HIS "PRINCESS" FROM THE EVIL DRAGON HAHA!! XD


	11. Race against time

**Memories of you**

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou....sniff  
**

**  
Race against Time**

Usagi's POV  
  
When I reach into the mansion, I immediately went towards the main entrance. Slamming the doors open, I saw the butler "Tanaka" looking at me shockingly.

"WHERE'S MISAKI?!?" I shouted as I looked around, searching for my adorable lover

"A –Akihiko –sama… Haruhiko-san has taken Misaki to England…" Tanaka said quietly. I figured that he was scared of me.

"WHAT?!? HE TOOK MISAKI TO ENGLAND?!?" my brother sure has his ways to make me really pissed off.

"Yes…."

I tried to calm down and mumbled my thanks to Tanaka and left the mansion.

"Wait, Akihiko –sama!" Tanaka shouted as he ran towards me.

"What? " I asked. _I really wanted to go now. I want to go into the airport and bring my lover back home. With me, whether my brother likes it or not._

"I just wanted to remind you that Misaki –kun has remembered everything." I stared at Tanaka for a long time. 'Misaki finally remembers me…' I smiled at that thought.

"Thank you, Tanaka" I smiled brightly at the old butler.

He smiled to me and bowed " Please take care of yourself and Misaki – kun"

I nodded and went into my car. 'I will make sure to kill my brother for stealing my lover' I thought as I drove towards the airport.  
_  
'Misaki, wait for me'  
_  
****

A/N : Sorry for the long update and the very very short chapter _

I promise you that I'll make it very long next time so please don't shoot me just yet (Or throw knives at me)

I'm been very busy with all the school works so I am deeply sorry...(Dodging the knives and )

there will be a lot of action and romance in the next chapter so please, give your reviews!! and don't kill me haha...ha...ha (Hides)  



	12. My lover

**Memories of you**

Chapter 12: My lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica  
_  
Misaki's POV_

England 11:30 A.M__

-

I sat silently besides the window. It was raining today. I couldn't help but laugh bitterly; the weather was joining me in my sadness. As I stared at the window, the droplets of rain were pouring on the ground.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Excuse me, Misaki-kun…I bought you a cup of warm chocolate drink, in case you are cold." The old lady smiled cheerfully. She was definitely Japanese.

"Thank you…" I forced a smile. The old lady gave me the drink and said "_(1)_ Haruhiko wouldn't want you to get sick now"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, right…." I muttered. The old lady raised her eyebrow and asked "Is there something wrong in what I said?"

"No…I'm sure Haruhiko-san wouldn't want me to get sick…but…" I trailed off.

"But what, dear child? Is there something bothering you?" She asked worryingly liked a mother would asked her child if something happened. It has been a long time since someone asked me like that. I felt happy and safe but at the same time, I felt alone and scared.

"I just want to go home…." I sobbed. Letting the tears fall out " I want to see Usagi –san…"

She sat down besides me "Who is this Usagi-san? " She asked trying to calm me down.

"Usagi-san is Haruhiko –san's brother…"

She raised her eyebrow again and said "Akihiko?" I nodded.

She shook her head in disapproval "Oh, those boys are against each other again. They've been like that since they were young…"

"Eh?"

"Oh, Misaki…I'm sure Haruhiko doesn't want you to feel bad. That boy just doesn't know how to express his feelings on the one he loves. I'm sure he loves you very much. That boy…you know when he was young, he was quite...lonely. He always think that he always need to prove himself worthy that he no longer had the time to be a kid. Akihiko was also lonely of course…" She smiled sadly. " I was the one who took care of them when they were here in England. I was like a mother to the both of them, that's why I understood the both of them…"

I stared at her. _I never knew that Haruhiko-san also has a sad past…maybe I misjudge him (well, he did kidnap me!!)_

"But…I need to go see Usagi-san…I – I l-love him" _(Saying I love you is very hard.)_

She smiled and said "I know…Maybe if you just hope, Akihiko will come here and bring you back!" She cheered.

"Really?"

"Dear, I know them very much…and I bet that's what he's doing now." She winked at me and stood up. "I better get going, I still have a lot of things to do" she smiled.

"It was nice talking to you" I smiled.

"Yes you too"

When she was gone I sipped my chocolate drink and stared at the window. It stopped raining. The sky was beginning to clear again and I could see the sun. It was like I was holding on to the little hope I have left.

-

-_**  
Usagi's POV**_

England 1:30 P.M

After I arrived at England, I went to the old mansion that I lived in when I was just a kid.

When I got there, I saw two guards blocking the entrance. They were very big and tall. I smirked _'Does my brother think he can stop me with just some big tough guys?'_

As I got near the entrance door they instantly blocked the door. "Move…" I muttered. I seriously, don't want to get into a fight. _I just want to get my lover back._ They didn't even move a muscle.

"I said move. My name is Akihiko Usami and I want you to move away from the entrance!" Anger was seeping through me.

"We're sorry sir, but Haruhiko –san would not permit you to enter." The man with blonde hair apologized.

"I don't care! Take me to him!" I shouted.

"Sir, if you can't calm down we will force you to get out" The other man with black hair threatened.

Then there was a voice shouted from the inside of the mansion_ "What's going on in there?"_

The door's entranced flew open and a old lady showed up.

"Auntie?" I stared with wide eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"Akihiko? W- Wait let me through! Go do you stuff!" Auntie shooed the guards away as if they were some kind of dogs.

"But madam…Haruhiko-san ordered us…" Auntie cut them off "I don't care what that boy said. If you don't move out of my way, you would never see morning again!" She threatened.

The guards sweat dropped and nodded. I chuckled lightly_. Auntie never changes even at old age._

"Come on, give me a hug!" Auntie spread her arms and hugged me "It's nice to see you again Akihiko"

"Me too, Auntie" I smiled. "I need to go in now."

"You can't "

"Why not? I know Misaki's there! Why can't you let me in?"

"You better relax boy, or I will not tell you the reason!" She threatened.

I shut my mouth. I know Auntie since I was young and I know when she threatens someone, she will surely mean it.

"Good…now we must not talk very long. Misaki is here and I don't think Haruhiko will love it if you take him away. There are many guards around these house and you will be out of here before you know it."

"What do you want me to do? Let him take MisakI?!"

"No of course not. I will take Misaki to you tonight when there will be lesser guards. We will meet you at the _(2)_ Madam shin's restaurant. "  
"Can I at least see him, even for just one second?" I begged.

"I'm not sure…"

"Please, Auntie…"

"Oh, alright! You know I can't stand that puppy dog eyes of yours" She sighed "Come on, but we should be careful"

I nodded as she led me upstairs. _The house was still the same as I remembered._ As we got upstairs, she led me to a room.

"This is his room, I'm giving you a minute or two." She smiled "You better make the most of it."

I nodded "Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head "I'll guard the door"

I nodded and opened the door. As I opened the door, I saw him. There, in the bed was my Misaki. He was sleeping. He looked pale.

I went towards my lover's sleeping form. He was in a fetal position.

"Misaki…I miss you so much" I caressed his soft brown hair.

Misaki stirred and his eyes suddenly fluttered. "Usagi-san?"

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, it's me "

Misaki hugged me "Usagi-san! It's really you!" Tears were forming in his eyes. I hugged him tightly.

"I miss you so much…I'm sorry…I-I'm sorry" He sobbed.

I stared at him "Why are you sorry?"

"Don't you hate me? I – I forgot about you…" he sniffed.

"I don't hate you…. I love you so much that I can never hate you" I smiled.

I kissed him on the lips_. 'Oh how I missed those luscious lips.'_ Then there was a sudden knock on the door.

I got up but Misaki clutched onto my shirt "U – Usagi –san, don't leave…" he cried.

I felt a sudden pain in my heart "I need to, but don't worry…. you'll see me again soon" I caressed his cheeks and kissed him again.

_ "I love you Misaki…."_  
-****

-  
A/N: Hello! There you go! Chapter 12! Only a few more chapters till the end! I can't believe it! Thank you for all your support. I hope that you can hold on and support this story till the end! Kyaah~

So, give your reviews kay?

**1. The old lady calls Haruhiko and not Haruhiko-sama because, the old lady is very close to Haruhiko that it is not needed for her to call him Haruhiko.**

**2.I just invented Madam Shin's restaurant...i know it's kind of crappy.**


	13. I'm here

**Memories of you**

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica

-

Misaki's POV

It was already nighttime and I was ready to get out of this house. I was ready to be with Usagi –san again.

"Are you ready Misaki?" A voice called out to me. It was the old lady.

I nodded. I was scared; I have a feeling that this night will not end well. I erased that thought. '_No, I will see Usagi –san again…. i will not let anything stop me….'  
_  
"Okay, let's go…." She grabbed me by the hand and led me out of the room. We got down quietly, watching carefully if there are any guards around. Luckily, there are none. We were almost near the entrance when a guard suddenly pops out.

I was panicking. _What if we will not be successful? Will I see Usagi-san ever again? _ Those thoughts keep circling on my head.

"Relax." The old lady smiled. "I'll distract them. Make sure you'll get out of this house immediately. Akihiko will meet you at a restaurant called Madam shin" She was whispering so low that I could barely hear her, but I understood everything she said. " I'll give you the map there…. be careful Misaki"

I smiled. "Thank you so much…." She smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Just be happy with Akihiko okay?"

I nodded and with that she stood up and walk towards the guard.

"You! I want you to help me carry some bags!" She shouts.

"But, Madam…"

"No buts! Do you want me to fire you right here?" The guard shook his head. "Good, now get going and helped me with the bags!"

"Yes, Madam!"

As soon as the guard was out with auntie, I carefully went out of hiding and went out of the door, where hopefully, no guards are watching.

'_Good there are no guard_' I smiled to myself. I got out, I ran towards the streets. Soon…I will see Usagi – san soon…

There…. I can see it… I was near the restaurant, and there he is, Usagi-san is there, standing outside with panic stuck on his face. I laughed softly. He shouldn't be so tense…I'm here…. and I will not go anywhere.

"Usagi-san!"

-

-  
**  
Usagi's POV  
**  
I turned around. Did I just hear Misaki?

"Misaki…" I smiled as he began to cross the street. He was smiling so happily. Time seemed to have stopped as a car suddenly crashed towards him.

"You can't have Akihiko –sama!" the driver shouted. It was none other than Sumi. How did he know? "He belongs to me!" he laughed manically as he got out of his car.

"Misaki?" I ran towards him. Tears were flowing down my face. '_No he can't die…. he just can't…'_

"Usagi-san?" he quietly spoke. His blood was everywhere. I could hear sirens, but the only thing I can focus on was Misaki's soft voice.

"I'm here" I tried to smile. "Misaki, you should stay awake"

He coughs some blood. His voice was soft. "U – Usa …gi… -san… I'm h-here….I – I can see you again…"

"Don't speak Misaki…. you're weak…"

He smiled. I will never forget that smile. Those smile that made me feel like I was a human again…

" I – I will always love …you…Usagi ….san…"

"No! Misaki…don't close your eyes!"

"I…. love you…Usagi –san…."

-

-

**Haruhiko's POV**

I saw him. He was bathing on his own blood. _"Misaki…"_  
**  
Flashback: **

I got a call from Sumi that he was going to stop Misaki from seeing Usagi –san again.

"How will you do that?"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine…"

**End Flashback:**

I didn't trust him at all. So, I looked for him, and he was there. Laughing manically as he crashed his car on Misaki.

"Misaki! " I ran towards him, but I stopped. Akihiko was there. I saw his face…I never believe that I will saw this face again. He looked so hurt…I saw him like that once, it was the time when his mother died. The pain in his eyes was clearly visible.

I called an ambulance, and got Sumi arrested.

As the ambulance came, Misaki was immediately sent to the hospital. At the hospital, I stayed with Akihiko; he was staring blankly on the floor.

Soon, the doctor came. I stood up and asked, "How is he?"

"His condition is not good…he fell into a coma." The doctor spoke slowly "It's up to him now…. if he wants to wake up or not…. I'm sorry"

I nodded. Akihiko was like a broken doll. He looked so tired, he has bags under his eyes….

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He is at room 209…you can visit him…"

I nodded and took Akihiko to the room. As we got there, Akihiko sat towards Misaki.  
"Misaki…. don't give up…I'm here…so please…" Tears were running down on his face. 'God what did I do to him…' "Please Misaki…I can't bear to live without you…."

I walk towards him and without hesitation, I spoke "He will be okay….Misaki is a strong person…"

He stared at me blankly and said "Why are you here? Haven't you done enough?"

I stared down. "I'm sorry…."

"You're sorry? After the things you did… you expect me to forgive you?" He shouted, "Because of you, Misaki is dying!"

"I'm sorry…."

And I left. Maybe, _I just don't meant to have someone to love me…. maybe I was born to be unloved…_

"Goodbye, my one and only love…"

-

-****

A/N: Oh NO! Is Misaki going to die? How about Haruhiko? What will he do? 2 more chapters to go! So you better stick to the end!  



	14. Parents

**Memories of you  
Chapter 14: Parents**

**Misaki's POV**

_'Where am I? What am I doing here_

I stared towards nothingness. I can't see or hear anything.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" I shouted. Darkness was all around me and it made me very scared…and alone.

I walked everywhere in this hollowed darkness. No one returned my calls. As I continued to walk, I suddenly heard some voices. It was very familiar to me. It was like a very distant dream.  
_  
Those voices…they seemed so sad…. Why are they sad? _

"Misaki…you have to wake up…." A voice called out to me. _The voice seemed so tired…but…who is he? _

_Everyone… I always give them trouble…always…maybe if I let them go, they can finally be free…_

Suddenly a blinding light flashes through my eyes. Then, I was suddenly in a brightly lit room.

"Where am I?" Then I remember. _"This was my home before my parent's died…"_

"Misaki?" A voice called out from the kitchen. It was none other than my mom. I walk into the kitchen and saw my Mother cooking while my Dad is reading the newspaper.

"Mom…. Dad…." Tears were flowing through my face. _It was my parent's…_

Then, warm hands suddenly surrounded me.

"Shhh, it's okay child…." My mother comforted me. "I missed you so much…" I cried. I never thought that I could see them once again.

"It's alright now…" My father asked as he kissed me on my forehead. "We missed you and you're brother so much too…"

I felt so happy. I never thought that I could be with them.

"You shouldn't be here," my mother said as she dried my tears. "You have a lot of people who loves you…you should go back"

"But, I don't want to go…I want to be here with you" I cried._ I don't want to go…not yet…_

My father chuckled softly and sighed "We want you to be here too son, but… it's not yet your time. You are still young and you have a lot of things to do."

"I don't want to be alone again!" I shouted.

"Misaki…you were never alone and never will be…we're always here for you okay?" My mother smiled sadly and hugged me tightly. "I love you so much…and it's not your fault on what happened to us…"

"Mom…."

"Son, you have to go. You shouldn't make people wait" My father smiled "We will always be proud of you…."

Suddenly, they began to disappear. "Noooo! Wait! Don't leave! Mom! Dad!"  
_  
"We will always be here with you…."_

And with that I opened my eyes.

-

-

-

**A/N : Hello everyone! It's short nee? Don't worry! The last chapter will be very very very long. sO give your reviews so that i can thank you guys for the last time! See ya till the end kay'?**


	15. Together again

**Memories of you**  
**Chapter 15**

**Misaki's POV**

'_Misaki…'_

A voice called out to me. I'm sure that it was Usagi –san's voice.

_'Please be awake…I – I can't leave without you anymore….'_

I slowly tried to open my eyes. My vision was still blurry. I blinked a few times and looked towards my side. " U –Usagi – san…" My voice was still rough.

"Misaki!" he shouted. He looked so tired. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was everywhere. "You're awake!"

"I –I'm here…" I smiled at him. How I miss him so much. Many things have happened between us and yet were still here…. Together…

He immediately hugged me. "Usagi –san?"

"I 'm glad," he whispered. I could feel that he was crying, so out of instinct I patted his back.

He never left me. He was there all the time. Even if my memories were gone, he was still there.

"Usagi –san…" I didn't realize that tear was also falling into my cheeks. "I love you… I always did…"

He stopped and looked at me. He has that content look on his face. It was as if he was a child that was given an early Christmas present. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you too… I always did."

I gave out a small laugh. I never knew that with so many trials we have faced, we would still end together.

After a few talks with Usagi –san, someone suddenly knocked on the door. The door opened and it was none other than Haruhiko –san. He brought flowers for me.

I smiled sadly to him. I almost forgot about Haruhiko –san. Suddenly, Usagi –san stood up with an angry look into his face, he shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT!"

I panicked. "Usagi –san stop!" I shouted.  
He looked at me. "Misaki, he was the one who got you into this place! Why should I stop?"

I stared at him with pleading eyes and said " Because he took care of me when I needed him the most. I know you hate him for what he done, but please…"

He nodded. Knowing what I meant. He kissed me by the forehead and decided to walk out for a while, but before he got out, he shot an angry look to Haruhiko –san. It made me frown.

As Usagi –san left, Haruhiko –san, went towards me as he gives me the flowers. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for the flowers" I smiled cheerfully at him.

There was an awkward silence between us for a while, so I decided to be the one to talk.

"So… I got my memories back…" he nodded. Letting me be the one to talk. I took a deep breath and continued " Haruhiko –san, I'm sorry… I can't continue to live with you anymore….I – I love Usagi –san…and I can't live without him"

He gave me a sad smile. "I knew you love him…I just thought that…maybe…you could also love me…"

I stared at him. I didn't know what to say. He looked at me for a moment and continued. "You know, you were the only one that made me feel like…. human. You were always there, smiling at me. Misaki… I'm sorry…. I'm really sorry for everything…"

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "No, it's okay…Haruhiko –san… you know that I will always be here for you as a friend."

He gave out a small laugh "At least I gained a new friend…Misaki…can you do me a favor?"

I looked at him confusingly but I nodded. He smiled and said, " Can you kiss me one last time?"

I was not sure about that but I did it. I gave him a soft short kiss.

"Goodbye, Misaki…" he smiled to me one last time and left.

I stared at him as he walk away, and then I realize that I love Haruhiko –san. It was not like the love I have for Usagi –san, he could never be something like Usagi –san, but I love him.

I looked out the window. The sun was already setting. I prayed that may Haruhiko –san find his love soon. I want him to be happy because I love him.

-

**Haruhiko's POV**

As I left the hospital, I immediately got into the car. I told the driver to take me to the beach. As I got there, I told the driver to leave me for a while.

As I walk on the sandy beach, I couldn't help but think of Misaki. I don't know if I should smile because he is still my friend, or cry because that's all he will ever be?

I laughed sadly. I hoped that he would pick me in the end, but it was nothing more than a dream. I could never beat Akihiko.

What if, I met Misaki first? What if he met me before Akihiko became his tutor? Will he fall for me first?

I shook my head and stared at the ocean. The ocean always makes me feel calm and serene. As I stared at the ocean waves I realize something. Misaki have and will always love Akihiko. No matter what happens. He would always love Akihiko.

I smiled sadly. Be fore I left the ocean, I prayed silently. I prayed that Misaki will always be happy with Akihiko. As long as Misaki is happy…I'm happy…even though I know that I'm just hurting myself.

I smiled and left the beach. There will be a lot of work to be done at the company.

-

-  
**Misaki's POV**

After a few days have passed, I can finally come out of the hospital.

"Usagi –san! Hurry up! I want to go out of this place!" I shouted as I went into the car. Usagi –san was carrying my bags. He was grumbling something.

As we got home, I immediately took a deep breath. It has already been so long. I missed this house. As I was taking a deep breath, someone suddenly grabbed me from behind.

"Kyaaah!"

"I miss you so much…"

I stared. "Usagi –san…"

"I miss doing "this" things to you…" he smirked.

I stared at him with shocked. He wanted to have sex! I struggled my way out of him and ran.

"PERVERT USAGI! I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL!"

I saw him smirked as he ran towards me. _'Oh, no'_

Our life was back to normal again and won't trade it for anything else.

-

-

-

**Here you go! the last chapter! i can't believe it! memories of you is already finish! (sobs) aww...i promise not to cry....anyway i would like to thank some few people....**

_**shadow101202,yamasasha,JunJouVampire,FreshPrinceLover,iRawr-Shitomo,Yaoifangirl89 ,Cherry-Anne Sponge ,deviel versaies ,ShounenaiFangirl ,shimmeringdawn ,sterdnert ,kimko-chan ,aokii ,Jichi-chan ,fujoshi romanticist ,Sarasnk ,Favourite Pastime ,Kousagi Angel ,yukishira, Snowbeardolphin ,luluiscrazy ,gothicangel0827 ,Evil E. Evil ,YUSEIFUDO123 ,Dana Midian ,erisreigned ,Chiharu Moka **_

**Thank you for giving your reviews through the whole story. I would also like to thank those _anonymous reviewers. _Thanks guys! and now, i take a final bow to thank all of you. **

**Thank you very much everyone and see you again ne~**


End file.
